mustache_maniacs_film_cofandomcom-20200214-history
Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Gaming
Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Gaming is the video and board game division of Mustache Maniacs Film Co. They are responsible for any games, product tie-in or otherwise, that Mustache Maniacs Film Co. publishes, such as The Lost Ruby: An Interactive Adventure. Partner Details * Founding Date: March 1, 2009 * Film Credits: n/a * Specialty: Game Development and Publishing * Partner Head: Andrew Bermudez Company History Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Gaming was started in preparation of 2009's promotion Fifth Anniversary Celebration, mainly to create the board game Mustache Maniacs-opoly. The game was released May 2009, which was then followed up by some bonus cards for the GeoSafari learning system, labeled as Mustache Maniacs Film Co. GeoSafari. In 2010, their fields of expertise were expanded to include video games, in order to develop Hieroglyphs Quest for the DVD version of Johnny Thunder and the Gift of the Nile. However, the game fell through due to some technical issues, which also forced Com 50 Covert Operations: The DVD Game to be shelved. Regardless of these issues, the game was resurrected and re-assembled. Now named The Lost Ruby: An Interactive Adventure, the game debuted December 21, 2011. With the introduction of CGI to the division's palette of tools in 2012, more games were produced. Throughout the year, work started on Zoo Flight. However, the big new game for 2012 was the intermission game for Mystery at Shady Acres, Shady Acres Super Sleuth. This game finally realized the vision of allowing the audience to interact with the play after the actual production had wrapped. After the success of Shady Acres Super Sleuth, no new games were outputted in 2013. Regardless, Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Gaming planed on having a strong year in 2014, with Com 50 Covert Operations: The Interactive Adventure, Jolly Roger and the Pirate Queen Interactive, and Zoo Flight. This year proved to be a failure, as all three projects were cancelled due to post-production work for Johnny Thunder and the Wisdom of the Ancients. The only reason this division still exists is for a possible game based on Legends of the Universe. While there is talk of this being a video game, it is also possible that this will become a board game. Staff Listed here are the people who worked under this banner and the positions they held. *Andrew Bermudez - Leader, Animator, Designer, Modeler, Surfacing, Editor, Programming *Jeff Baker - Instructor Portfolio Listed here are all of the games created under this banner. Any marked with an asterisk were never released. *Mustache Maniacs-opoly (2009) *Mustache Maniacs Film Co. GeoSafari (2009) *Hieroglyphs Quest (2010)* *Com 50 Covert Operations: The DVD game (2010)* *The Lost Ruby: An Interactive Adventure (2011) *Shady Acres Super Sleuth (2012) *Jolly Roger and the Pirate Queen Interactive (2014)* *Zoo Flight (2014)* *Com 50 Covert Operations: The Interactive Adventure (2014)* *LEGO Studios: the RPG (2015)* *{Confidential Game} (2020) (not yet released) Trivia *Not once has a Mustache Maniacs Film Co. game required extensive action scripting or programming to make it run. However, in a press release, it was announced that Zoo Flight would be the first. However, this also killed the project. *There has been talk about Mustache Maniacs Film Co. making a large-scale game based on an upcoming film project, to be distributed through BZPower. However, there is no word if anything will come of this. Category:Partners Category:2009